


In the end

by JazzPrime



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gift Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzPrime/pseuds/JazzPrime
Summary: Jim refers to the Enterprise as a living being in front of a newly contacted alien species. From there the enterprise crew goes through some interesting new changes- but in a way nothing has changed at all.Or the Enterprise gains sentience.





	In the end

It all started after leaving Stria'gha Birnamutl, the increased amount of complaints ranging from mild headaches to migraines on all levels of the ship. Even the resident half Vulcan sat stiffly in his chair, evidence that he was attempting to ignore the pain and keep on with his analysis. Once the medical team had started seeing the widespread pattern, Bones had reported directly to Jim with the possibility that something might have been brought back by the landing party and was spread across the ship.  
  
That set off a chain reaction sending both the medical and science departments off to analyze what exactly was the cause. It had not developed into something more dangerous so they made sure to report that to the crew to keep down the rumors and hysteria. By the end of the beta shift both departments reported the same pattern- those on board the ship more psychically inclined had the migraines whereas those more psi-null had mild headaches. Though a pattern was found the cause of them was still unknown.  
  
At the beginning of the alpha shift Scotty reported the Enterprises systems to be going haywire; recalibrating themselves without being prompted, systems engaging and disengaging, at one point the warp core started to cycle on before shutting down entirely. Scotty reported no damage being done, but he was completely powerless to stop whatever was happening aside from manually taking apart certain systems to get them to stop.  
  
Before Jim could make any decision on the issue, everything aboard the Enterprise shut down, along with the emergency power systems, throwing everything into darkness. The bridge was silent for a moment, taking in the fact that they could not see anything in front of them. They tried to take a moment to get their wits about them, before everything turned back on, blinding them as the lights came back at full force. Scottys face reappeared on the screen wide eyed and clearly dazed by the unfolding events.  
  
"Scotty report! What the hell is happening to the ship!"  
  
"Captain, I'm not-"  
  
_Warmth, confusion, amazement, fear, happiness_  
  
Foreign emotions flooded each crewmember, overpowering many of the psi-null minds, stuttering them to a halt at the onslaught, and leaving those minds that were more telepathically inclined reeling at the touch of another mind. As a collective they breathed heavily before feeling that foreign touch again.  
  
_'Hello my crew'_  
  
\-----  
  
It had been almost a month since that first contact stirred the ship into a frenzy. While many alien lifeforms they've had contact with in the past contacted them telepathically, never had it been on such a wide scale, coupled with the fact that they were dead in the middle of know where. Once the command crew had gotten the ship calmed again, things started to fall into place before Scotty and Spock requested a formal meeting.  
  
They had concluded that somehow, the ship was acting like a sentient being.  
  
After the initial shock wore off things returned to normal. Mostly.  
  
Jim had sent out a message to Starfleet on the issue, but being as far out as they where it'd take at least two more months for the reply so they were on their own with this. While the Enterprise had not contacted them with words again, there was always an impression of some feeling. Usually Jim had to focus on it; a faint sense of humor, or a flash of warmth. Unless it was directed towards him. The first time he had gotten the ships full attention towards him was when he asked Uhura to send out the message to Starfleet, and intense humor washed through him.  
  
Jim got the impression the ship was saying _'and what will they do to help?'_  
  
 The Enterprise also got very giddy when he was around Spock or Bones. When the three of them where together the buzzing in the back of his mind reflected unbridled joy. Seeing Bones roll his eyes more then once he had a feeling he was feeling the same things as well, it was harder to tell with Spock, but Jim was willing to bet he felt it as well.  
  
Currently Jim was flicking through several supply request forms for each department. The Medical and Science department lists where approved immediately, Spock had always made sure there was nothing inessential in in request forms, and while Bones usually over stocked in some cases, Jim would not fight him on it due to the fact that supplies where hard to come by in space and the away missions that sometimes ended in the meet for medical care. But when he started to flick through the engineering form his eyes narrowed. Jim straightened in his chair before flicking on the comm.  
  
"Scott here."  
  
"Mr Scott, please come to my ready room at your nearest convenience. We have a few things to discuss."  
  
"I'll be there in a good twenty minutes Captain, Scott out." And with the slight buzz of the comm being shut off, Jim set aside the report to read through another proposal sent from the bowels of the ship.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mr Scott" Jim smiled slightly to set his chief engineer at ease "Why don't you have a seat. I'm sure you know what I'd like to discuss with you about?"  
  
Scottys lips twitched upward and Jim watched as he poorly attempted to school his amusement. "Ay sir, The engineering supply request form. I'm still not really done with it sir."  
  
Jim's eyebrows shot up briefly, before nodding "Continue Mr. Scott."  
  
"Well sir, there's several small things we can upgrade to make everything a bit more efficient. And! Well we've been finding several redundant programs that if we make use of, we could very well sustain a higher warp level for longer then we can now. But to use several of those programs we actually need the parts for them, or new programs entirely." Jim cut off the other man with a wave of his hand. He understood where he was going with this, but not so much the how or why.  
  
"Scotty, how did this come to be- why now?"  
  
"It's the ship! Ohhh she's brilliant Captain, not that I didn't expect anything less from the best ship in the fleet." Pride and amusement flashed in Jims mind, and for once both he and the Enterprises emotions lined up. Scotty continued undisturbed. "She's a right spitfire, keeps us all in engineering on our toes! Oh Captain, I bet Mr. Spock is just tickled with the efficiency rate from us down there, I swear I feel like I was lazing about before." Before the Enterprise became sentient.  
  
"So let me get this straight Scotty. The Enterprise has been talking with you on a regular basis?"  
  
"Oh no, well yes, but no! Not so much with words! She puts out diagnostic sheets and repair lists- and she has the best understanding of her own body! Right up tells me what she thinks would work here or there. Now, Captain, I might look a bit mad talking to the console screen but she responds so quickly! I adjust the input and she calculates it in seconds." Scotty leans forward with a smile "Captain, there's an ongoing vote to send up a request form for the Enterprise to get on the payroll she's doing as much as the rest of us!"  
  
Jims smile slowly crept up his face as well, eyes lighting up. "Well Scotty, I shall see about sending the proper forms to high command." Meaning he would most certainly send those forms, and see exactly how much he'd stir the pot with asking for his ship to be paid commission. Scotty knew exactly the lines he was thinking along, and from the warm amusement in the back of his mind, the Enterprise did as well.  
  
"That will be all Mr. Scott. Finnish these forms at least a week before our next scheduled docking and I will see to it that everything is taken care of."  
  
\-----  
  
Leonard was relieved to find a spot open for him at Jim and Spocks table, he'd gotten caught up in his finale report and been late to their daily get together at dinner. Usually if he didn't end up here early enough the rest of the command staff would gather round the table. Oh there'd be enough space, but Leonard wouldn't be sitting by who he wanted to. After grabbing his trey from the replicator he ambled his way over, sliding into the space next to Spock.  
  
"Dr. McCoy" His name was drawn out lowly, in surprise he looked up from his meal to see Uhura leaning back in her chair with her arms resting easily in front of her, a dangerous smile in place "Just the man I wanted to see."  
  
Having grabbed the attention of everyone at the table, Leonard made sure to tread lightly "Miss Uhura, is there something I can help you with?" He made sure to keep the tone respectful while racking his brain to why he would have caught her attention lately.  
  
"It's just that, I have a theory. I've been collecting evidence to support this.... Theory of mine. Would you like to hear it Doctor?" Leonard had no doubt that even if he said no, he'd still have to hear it. Uhuras tone took a turn towards playful teasing so at least Leonard knew he didn't accidentally start some shit. He raised an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"The Enterprise is soft on you Dr McCoy. In fact, one could even call it a crush." That small teasing smile turned much larger as he sputtered. Trying, and failing to see any connection.  
  
It took a few seconds to form a coherent question after failing to do so a few times, but when he finally did his, he said it full of suspicion, ready for the second shoe to drop "And why. Why exactly would you say this Uhura, what is your 'evidence'?"  
  
"The elevator is always ready for you, and if you do have to wait, it's barely anything. When your in one of your moods, you don't run into many people. When your on the hunt for one of your patients they're always easily found, if not sent directly in your path." She said, ticking off each instance.  
  
He knew he was staring at her like she grew a second head, but he's never seen anyone make two and two equal ten. "Miss Uhura, as I seem to recall the ship has been helping out several people. But how does any of that mean the ship has a crush!? Spock has helped me track down wayward patients several times in the past. Hell, Kirk makes sure to warn people when I'm in one of my 'moods', which you make it sound like I'm some child yelling about loosing a toy. I am a fully grown man and damnit, the only reason I have these 'moods' is because I'm surrounded by idiots with some kind of mission to end up in my med bay on a weekly basis!" He paused to catch his breath "I'm looking at you Scotty! Your team is by far my most frequent visitors aside from our Captain." Leonard turned to glare at the gold shirt menace "Our Captain who seems to be my most frequent addition to my med bay."  
  
Realizing that he might have gotten carried away, and judging from the outright amusement on Uhuras face she knows exactly what he's thinking, Leonard straightened himself in his seat. "As I was saying. The Enterprise does not have a crush on me."  
  
"Hm. Last week I was getting out of the elevator, the moment I stepped out it snapped closed and you could hear it shooting away. A minute later guess who appeared on the bridge? Chekov was locked in his room for a good few minutes a few daysin fact, everyone on his level had unexpected delays from malfunctioning doors. Talking with Christine about it later I found out you where particularly pissed at the captain and hunting him down. Which he then, later that day, complained about the door not working so you caught him."  
  
His mouth opened but he really couldn't think of something to say. Instead he took a bite of his replicated mush, narrow eyes daring Uhura to continue. She calmly stared back. Surprisingly Spock spoke up.  
  
"The Enterprise seems to be unexplainably fond of you Dr McCoy. I must admit, I have felt this for some time though I did not make any connections."  
  
Leonard's mind blanked at that. Spock and most all telepathic species aboard the ship had a much better time communicating with the ship. And Spock wasn't one to stir the shit up with a lie.  
  
"Why the hell me then! Why not Jim or Scotty! They practically drool over them constantly! Just yesterday Jim was talking bout another dream he had with the Enterprise!" His voice got a bit higher at the end with embarrassment as he struggled to get a cap on his thoughts.  
  
"Bones! Don't be so bashful! Why, the Enterprise has decided to grace you with their adoration!" Jim, the unhelpful bastard he was, was fully laughing now coupled with a few others at their table. Leonard schooled his face but he could feel the tips of his ears heating up. Deciding this meal was a bust he calmly wished everyone a good night before standing. Jim however wasn't done.  
  
"Wait. Bones. Wait. Why do they have a crush on you. I'm the captain! Bones! Bones what did you do to make them sweet on you! Bones, bones look at me, this is important! Boooooonnneeesss!"  
  
Leonard knows Jim wouldn't stop pestering him until he got an answer from him. Taking in a breath he put on his best sardonic smile, though a bit of the effect was lost with his face being flustered. Syrupy sweet with an edge everyone has come to know the doctor for "Why Jim, it seems they just have better standards. And you. Just. Don't. Qualify!"  
  
With that he took his leave, internally happy with the sputtering captain left behind. Uhura would easily jump to him and Leonard was off the hook.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night Leonard turned over for the fourth time, starring in the dark where he knew the bulkhead was. While the embarrassment had faded, He was still very much confused.  
  
The Enterprise, ever present in their minds, gently prodded him. The mental poke was in answer to his confusion and was asking a question of its own in turn. The permission was given easily, and images of him in the medical bay with his patients filled his mind. Patching up Jim after a particularly nasty blow. Spending hours in surgery on a lieutenant that he remembered having a wife and child she was getting ready to see on the next shore leave. Sitting in his office with shaky hands and a glass of bourbon after he lost a patient. Staying with Spock well last his shift to make sure he didn't wake up alone. More and more images flooded his mind.  
  
After a pause, the Enterprise showed him more- the ship tweaking the controls in Christine's room to a more comfortable temperature in the middle of night, M'Brenga coming back to his room with soft music playing in the background after a particularly hard shift. Images of his medical staff getting the same treatment, the same fondness as he was brought a sleepy smile to his face.  
  
With the Enterprise slowly helping him to sleep, his last thoughts where about how Uhura might be wrong, and Spock might have felt that fondness but in the end the real meaning didn't click with the first officer. But the ship did hold their medical crew to a different light. He sent them his gratitude, unsure if it really got through, before he finally fell into sleep.  
  
He dreamed about a response to it, but he never could quite remember it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> (((((0)))))
> 
> You'll see different pronouns for the Enterprise used throughout- it's on purpose! They really have no concept of gender, at all, so they let the crew decide.
> 
> A few more thoughts on this however:
> 
> When under attack, Sulu and the Enterprise are very in tune with one another, sulu going past pervious limits he's had before after the ship gives him the OK. With it he can preform maneuvers other helmsman only dream of.
> 
> McCoy is completely oblivious to Spock and Kirks flirting attempts and pretty much in the end has to be outright told. The Enterprise is cheering them along the whole way while laughing alone with the rest of the crew.
> 
> The Enterprise taking action and sending people where their needed most, while being melded with the captain. Both find that when they meld, everything just clicks.
> 
> Spock and the Enterprise have semi conversations, with images. The ship hasn't spoken since the first day, and usually prefers to be silent. While they don't speak much it doesn't mean they aren't having conversations.
> 
> The Enterprise as a whole helping the crew out with bad days, trying to cheer them up, or just letting them vent. Everyone has their own connection with the ship and really the Enterprise is the piece they've been missing in their family.
> 
> (If their is an interest in more, I might write more into it- I had several other snippets and longer pieces thought out, just not time atm)


End file.
